


chasing ghosts

by Purpleologist



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: "I stayed for you, because you were an angel in the middle of hell and I was just a lowly soul looking to be rescued. You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition.""Really? Supernatural?""Shut up, Ben."In which Klaus conjures Dave and tries to explain... Everything.





	chasing ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> There are two things I love in this world:  
> -Ben and Klaus' dynamic  
> -Reuniting after angsty departures  
> So gUESS WHAT I WROTE

 

"I'm going to sound crazy, but I always sound crazy, so--

 

 

I stole a briefcase from psychos who had been torturing me and accidentally time-traveled to the war, to _you._ I was planning to leave right away, sneak off during the fighting and get back home, but... You. I stayed for you, because you were an angel in the middle of hell and I was just a lowly soul wanting to be rescued. You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition."

 

 

Ben blinked into existence beside him, exhausted disappointment written clearly in his scowl. "Really? Supernatural?"

 

 

"Shut up, Ben, it was good for a while."

 

 

Dave just looked confused. "What..."

 

 

"It's a show, about brothers who stop the end of the world."

 

 

"You realize you just described our lives, right?"

 

 

"We have Allison!"

 

 

"And Vanya."

 

 

"Yes, and Vanya, _point is,"_ Klaus turned back to Dave, all signs of brotherly bickering immediately gone. "I stayed there for _you._ And then you..." His eyes drifted down to the gaping bullethole in Dave's chest, a constant reminder of his fate. "And then I went home."

 

 

"To... 2019, with a magical time-traveling briefcase." Dave clarified, nodding and looking between Klaus and Ben. "And that's your dead brother, who was born on the same day as you, but you're not actually related, and the reason he's here, the reason _I'm_ here, is because your whole family is superheroes and you have the power to talk to the dead."

 

 

"Pretty much," Klaus agreed, nodding.

 

 

"Well, not including Five, or the Apocalypse." Ben added, shrugging.

 

 

"Right..." Dave leaned back, still getting used to the whole "willingly interacting with corporeal objects" deal. "And here I thought sneaking into the army as a gay man was gonna be the craziest part of my life."

 

 

"Still is," Ben told him. "This is your afterlife now, and trust me, with him around," He nodded to Klaus. "It gets crazier."

 

 

"Aw, thank you." Klaus grinned and splayed a hand on his chest. His joking manner subsided for a moment and he placed a hand next to Dave's crossed leg. "I know this is a lot."

 

 

Dave let out a laugh. "Klaus, you act like we didn't go into battle together. If I can fight a war, I can sure as hell make sense of this 'future' nonsense."

 

 

"Well, whenever you're ready, we can introduce you to the rest of the family. Or, not exactly _introduce_ you, but you can see the rest of the family."

 

 

"That would be great."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from against the current's "chasing ghosts"


End file.
